masks_west_marchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gwendolyn du Lac
__FORCETOC__ Appearance Gwen stands slightly taller than average for a girl her age. She has a lean athletic build and shoulder-length black hair in a punky haircut, shaved short on one side. Her eyes are a bright, pale blue. Her skin is pale and her arms, back and chest bear circular scars from tubes and needles, from years of GREY's testing. Powers As the child of a Knight of the Round Table and a witch, Gwen was naturally going to have some inherent abilities. She possesses the power of retrocognition, allowing her to "read" and experience the past of objects and people she touches. While she didn't grow up to follow in her father's footsteps as a Knight--due to her abduction by GREY--she has a measure of his training and grace. During her time at GREY, she was bonded to a magical artifact: a 6 foot (183cm) sword holding within it the spirit of Nimue, the Lady of the Lake, a paternal ancestor of hers. Through the sword, Gwen was bestowed with wings of light and the ability to control water. She can wield the sword with super strength and is strong enough to throw teammates long distances. She can summon the sword to herself, at which point it will start to zoom across space (usually in spectral form) towards her hand. Background Pre-Big Team Gwen was born in Avalon. She moved to Halcyon City after a magical incident took place there that had the Knights of the Round Table move there, in 2009. In 2015, King Arthur died saving Halcyon City from a dragon. Her father lost his best friend that day and fell victim to dour moods and depression. In 2016, Gwen was taken by GREY, kidnapped while her father was away. They took her to find out more about the differences between humans from Earth and people from the Spirit Realm. She was experimented on for years by GREY, having to run physical and psychological tests, being subjected to gene therapy, injected with chemicals and nanomachines, all to find out her limits. When in the middle of all this, Nimue appeared to her and bound herself to her, they started to test her powers, too. She was rescued by the Big Team in September 2018. Gwen's mother is still in Avalon, bound to the magical land by a curse. Relationships Family Lancelot ("father") is her father. She came with him during the Convergence and was separated from her mother. The last time she saw him was over two years ago. Deirdre fab Llyr ("mam") is her mother. She was born in Ireland and is the maternal aunt of Rhiannon. During the time of the Convergence, she was affected by a curse that bound her to the Joyous Gard of Avalon and she couldn't come along with Lancelot and Gwen to Halcyon City. Percival du Lac ("Percy") and Fleur du Lac ("Fi", "Lily") are Gwen's younger siblings. They are twins. Percival is named after Percival. Lancelot-Less ("Elle") is her "dad". A construct created by Nimue with the intention of serving as a vessel for Nimue's spirit to break Lancelot out of Ferinon. Elle and Gwen were part of the team that went into space to stop Ominus from collecting the Apocalypse Sonata and destroying the universe, during which they bonded. They saved Lancelot from Ferinon together and when they both lived at Shady Glen Manor they went on morning runs together. Gwen greatly respects Elle for her prowess and her willingness to charge into danger. It took her a long time to accept the nature of their family relationship, only to find out it was false. Gwen still calls Elle "dad" from time to time. The Morrigan ("Rhiannon") is her maternal cousin. They spent a lot of time together as children, with the fab Llyr's able to cross into Avalon through magical means, until they were separated once Rhiannon's massive sorcery powers awakened. They were reunited after Cyclone contacted the fab Llyr's after Gwen was rescued from GREY. Gwen loves having her around, though for a long time she felt hesitant about moving into Shady Glen Manor due to not wanting to feel dependent or intruding upon her cousin. She is the person Gwen is closest to out of her family. Percival ("Uncle Percy"), Dindrane, Lamarack ("LamLam") and Galahad are Knights of the Round Table that traveled with Lancelot and Gwen to Halcyon City in 2009. She sees them as uncles and aunts. Before the death of King Arthur they went on annual vacation trips to various places: Kodiak Island in Alaska, Paris and Normandy in France, Wales, and New Orleans in Louisiana. Lamarack got Gwen a Kodiak bear for her 9th birthday. Significant Other Rekken ("Olivia") is Gwen's girlfriend. She's one of the few teammates whom Gwen refers to by first name. She was part of the team that rescued Gwen from the GREY base she was kept, helped her with cooking and cleaning during her recovery period, and took her with her to Big High's Homecoming Dance as her "plus one". They shared their first kiss during the Big Team Halloween party in the team's submarine. They've had some rough times, with Gwen needing to go to space for three weeks, to Olivia losing her memories of Gwen, to Olivia being brainwashed by GREY into being their obedient soldier and then being rescued by Gwen and the Big Team, to Olivia being destroyed during the Fall of Zodiac City. After graduating Big High, she moved to Metrocity to attend university and attain a law degree. Gwen and Olivia visit each other whenever they can, and their families come together for holidays. Friends Outside The Team Flyby Girl ("Bella") has a tenuous "friendship" with Gwen. The two had somewhat of a rivalry due to Bella leading Star-Studded as a rival team to Big Team and being a queen bee type at school. They would often acknowledge one another as cool and strong, but mixing compliments with scathing comments, praise with sarcasm. Gwen respects her a lot, even though she thinks she could be less of a bitch. Flick and Hana are Gwen's skater friends from school that she met through Aman. She enjoys spending time with them, as they make her feel like a normal girl rather than just a superhero (although Flick challenges that notion more often than not). Lisa Smith is the younger cousin of Manaline. Gwen has hung out with her a few times and played fighting games and other competitive games with her, usually losing. Gwen has a lot of respect for her and tried to help her gain more control over her powers. She laments that Lisa ended up in the hands of Gambite. Bryce is a former friend of Gwen's from her time in the basketball team. They had a falling out after Gwen convinced him to do a basketball match with other members of Big Team to show Prince Gaius what humans do for fun. The opposing team consisted of Bryce and the members of Star-Studded. The match ended when Mini destroyed the basketball court and Principal Crossover called everyone into her office to scold them. Bryce was pissed at Gwen over that and told her she can't be both a superhero and a normal person, which Gwen did not accept. Their relationship has devolved and become very tense since then. Friends Within The Team Early Friends Dominik Tegan ("DomDom") is like an estranged elder brother to Gwen. He seems like he tries to be distant, but he's been around all the time, eating food, taking showers and just being there, quietly in the background. She thinks he's trustworthy. He was there when Gwen was rescued from GREY. He's a big ol' teddybear. He's been there for her through getting her father out of Ferinon and facing her old GREY abusers during the Fall of Zodiac City. Freedo is one of the Big Team members who inadvertently rescued Gwen from GREY. He's the only one she doesn't have confusing early memories of (as all the others showed up drenched in foam), and she likes that he seems uncomplicated that way. They've pulled a lot of delinquency together, like tagging several community centers with graffiti. She calls him her "most aerodynamic teammate", as she has yote him probably the most out of her teammates. Side-step ("Sir Frederick") is someone Gwen has some measure of respect for. She knows his spirit is strong and that that lights a beacon to the rest of the team to keep going strong. He just... isn't strong, not by himself, but that's okay. Gwen knighted him during the Fredrick H. Big High School Autumn Homecoming Dance in a move to cheer him up, but also to cheer him on, to not lose his spirit, because a true knight never would. He has never let her down since then. Redshift ("Casper") stuck with her and the others during the Homecoming Dance on Transformation Day and facing GREY together. She occasionally hung out with them after that and they became good friends. While their perpetually chill attitude frustrated her in combat situations, they really helped her loosen up and find her groove, both through talking with her and through providing weed. She was heartbroken upon learning that they had died in an explosion that destroyed part of Big High, and came in late to their funeral ceremony to pay her respects to them. Challenge ("legs", "Tilly", "T-Bone", "T-Kep") is one of the many people with a secret identity that Gwen discovered far earlier than the person themselves wanted her to. Gwen always kept Tilly's secret and they fostered a bond of trust. They found Trevor together in the woods during a camping trip, and Gwen left Tilly all of her notes and journals and lists when she went to space. Gwen has seen her grow from a somewhat insecure girl who needs to do it all to a confident hero who does it all. Gwen does think Tilly has let it get to her head and become a bit of a bitch, though. She nails one part of "stay humble, hustle hard", but not the other. Lavender ("Lav") became friends with Gwen early on in their superhero careers and they bonded through talking about past traumas and their love of basketball. Lav ended up dating Gwen's cousin Rhiannon and while Gwen liked them together, Lav and Gwen's relationship got strained over Lav's feelings of abandonment when Gwen went to space, during which time Rhiannon was kidnapped by an evil techno-sorcerer. They had an explosive falling out, but have since reconciled. Rescue; The Girls Parrot ("Alex", "shoulders") met Gwen on their first day of school since Transformation Day. They became fast friends, even venturing into space together to save the universe, and banding together to make a band upon their return. It was Alex who dubbed Gwen "my Capitan", from which Gwen took her hero name. They often work out together. Gwen respects Alex a lot and loves her deeply. Rescue ("Angel", "the face") met Gwen while he was coated in tomato slop. Gwen eventually pressured him into forming a band together with Alex and her. Angel lived at the base for a while, same as Gwen, and eventually moved in with Rhiannon, same as Gwen. They treat each other kind of like siblings, but nowhere near as close as Angel treats Mini like his younger sister. Mini ("Smalls") and Gwen have a very hot-and-cold relationship, owing to the both of them having strong and overt personalities, but differing in key ways that make it hard for them to understand one another sometimes. Gwen loves her, but claims to need to repress murderous urges during missions. Ares ("Seth") is like a little brother to Gwen. She teases him a lot, but appreciates his kindheartedness, and she stands up for him in social situations to try and make things less awkward for him (with mixed results). She tried encouraging him to express his feelings for her cousin Rhiannon, after she'd been broken up with by Lav, and the two of them share a mutual dislike of Prince Narsus. They've spent a lot of time together playing music, skating, and doing hero stuff. Gwen considers Seth a close friend. Junior Teammates Herald ("Aman", "eye boy") first met Gwen during the events of the Fall of Zodiac City, when the team was on Jay Jonah Fallon's talkshow. He was there when she and Manaline fought a dragon and were infected by the Dragonblood Plague, and helped them be cured of it. He helped out the Knights of the Round Table a lot alongside Gwen and Elle, and came with them to Avalon. Gwen considers Aman a close friend, and often gives him advice. Entantress ("Lily", "the other Lily") first met Gwen when Gwen ran training exercises for junior members of the Big Team after the Fall of Zodiac City, occupying her time while Rekken was in pieces and Rhiannon was stuck inside the Zodiac City Tree. Lily had little trust in her after that, as Gwen dropped her out of an airplane without warning. Gwen regained Lily's trust when Gwen tricked Morgan le Fay in Paris. They subsequently went to Avalon together, where Lily was cured of her plant transformation and knighted by Queen Guinevere. She retired from the Big Team shortly thereafter. Gwen still is in touch with her, as Lily's now secretary and de facto leader of the Halcyon City chapter of the Knights of the Round Table. Manaline ("Sam") had a rough first encounter with Gwen, as both of them were infected by Dragonblood Plague and subsequently cured. He thinks Gwen is too headstrong and aggressive. She thinks he's awkward and holds back too much. Still, over months of working together, she has learned to trust him... most of the time. Verve ("Atlanta Georgia") is probably the first person Gwen has met where she didn't discover their true identity really quickly thereafter. Despite liking the younger girl a lot and making offhanded comments about how she thinks Atlanta is cute, Gwen forgets Atlanta's last name a lot. She doesn't realize that Georgia is a state either, resulting in awkward mix-ups. Flex Girls Ellen ("Drummond") was the first person Gwen talked to about setting up a new band, recognizing her as a fellow musician who just didn't have a taste for grand stages that Rescue; The Girls was aiming for, while Gwen was looking to also play smaller venues more for her own sake. They work out together sometimes. Boon ("Ostenberg") is the one time (she thinks) Gwen met someone who immediately developed a crush on her. It was awkward. Gwen did not enjoy having to reject someone, but she wasn't going to lie or lead her on. Boon ended up joining the Flex Girls and Gwen and her have skated together, racing each other with superpowers. Gwen feels sorry for Boon's situation and sees some similarities with other teammates she's had, so she tries to help however she can. They work out together sometimes. The Jackal ("Goldman") is someone Gwen respects and she doesn't understand why she still sticks around with Old Jackal as her mentor. At least she's a slightly better adult than Godspeed. Jackal herself ended up in the band. They work out together sometimes. Professional Relationships Cyclone ("step-dad") was like a temporary surrogate father to her, a righteous man worthy of being a knight who provides her with food and shelter at the Big Team base. She trusted him and remembered his heroic deeds from past years, but this trust was shattered when she discovered he knew where her father had been imprisoned and hadn't told her, and prevented her from going to see him. She has had a tenuous relationship with him since then, with respect to what he can do, but disappointment in his lack of present-day superheroic ventures and personal struggles and anger with him. While he was the "team dad" of Big Team, Gwen would often "borrow" his car and his jackets. GAIA ("robo-mom") has had a changing relationship with Gwen since they first met when GAIA was the AI guide and the spaceship that Gwen, Elle and Parrot used to travel through space to stop Ominus. Since their return, GAIA has taken to sometimes (somewhat jokingly) call Gwen "my pilot". They have some family relation, due to GAIA dating Elle, and grew into a closer professional relationship when GAIA became the AI of the new Big Team base. Gwen holds a deep trust for GAIA themself on a personal level, although distrusts her relationship to Godspeed and the League of Heroes, whom GAIA is still programmed to be subservient to, as far as Gwen knows. Godspeed ("Usurper") has a very strained relationship with Gwen, to put it mildly. She objected to his becoming team leader from the start and grilled him in an interview that ended with her yeeting him into a wall. She has organized meetings with other teammates in secrets to make plans to get rid of him, even setting up combat practice with other speedsters, like Red Devil. Dr. Irene Harrison is the psychiatrist supporting the Big Team, and Gwen has visited her regularly since she lost Nimue. Months of therapy helped her overcome and deal with a lot of her past trauma thanks to Dr. Harrison. Gally, ES-17 ("Essy") and Mishel Isar are all kids that Gwen has babysat multiple times. Lukas Müller (driver) and Carol Shaw (housekeeper) are staff at Shady Glen Manor. Gwen has taken Lukas' car--or rather, Shady Driver's car, The Baroness, several times for a joyride. The Baroness seems to enjoy it, but still teasingly chastises Gwen for it. Journal Entries * Season 1 & Season 2 Part 1 * Sonata Apocalyptica OVA * Season 2 Part 2 * Season 3 Scenes Season 2 *Cousin Reunion (Sept 17th) - with Rhiannon. Family scene. *Getting (Re)Acquainted (Oct 14th-15th) - with Rhiannon and Elle. *Night Time Secrets (Oct 19th-20th) - with Zip and Lavender. Talking about trauma. Retrocognition used. *Space Jams (Nov 11th-12th) - with Elle and Parrot. Team bonding. *Whitestar Shopping (Nov 28th) - with Elle and Parrot. Shopping scene. *Space Paranoids (Dec 16th) - with Dom. Team bonding. *The Weed Scene (Dec 17th) - with Lavender. They fight with their emotions. *Impromptu Chase, (For Good Reason?) (Dec 18th) - with Parrot and Angel. Band scene? *Gwhen They Meet Again: Rhi-Heating By The Fire (Dec 20th) - with Rhiannon. Family bonding. *Christmas Gifts: A Sister, A Diary and Years of Trauma (Dec 23rd) - with Redstreak. Talking about the past. Retrocognition used. *Waiting For Father Christmas (Dec 25th) - with Elle. Family Christmas. Retrocognition used. *Feeling Hollow But Heartfelt (February 4th) - with Redstreak and Spectre, who are having relationship problems. Season 3 *Base? Destroyed. Clothes? Burnt. Time To Shop For Cool Outfits 'Til This Credit Card Declines (April 11th) - with Rescue and Jaime. Shopping scene. *I Was Provoked Into Singing, But I Secretly Like It, Light Novel Edition (Please Bully Me More, Gwen-Senpai) (April 18th) - with Seth and Mini. Emotional band scene. *A Gaslamp Rekindled (April 18th) - with Rekken. Date scene. *Tea Time With Gods, Legends And My Gwenpai’s Fist (May 13th) - with Herald. Fight scene. Retrocognition used. *Salsa by the Trhi-side Promenade (May 13th) - with Rhiannon. Dance scene and talking about prom. *I Thought There Would Be Father-Daughter Bonding, But She Doesn’t Want That And Now My Family Is Falling Apart For Probably The Third Time, Light Novel Edition (An Utter du Lac Of Common Sense) (May 25th) - with Elle. Running scene and family bonding. *Knighttime Training (May 25th) - with Dindrane. Training scene. *You Can’t Punch Every Problem, Sometimes You Gotta Throw Books At It Until You’re Smart Enough To Learn To Deal With The Real Issue, Light Novel Edition (When Will She Stop?) (May 29th) - with Hesperus. Research scene. Retrocognition used. *It’s Horrible, It’s Terrible, It’s Horrorterrible! It’s Gwen And Rescue, Devil And Angel (May 30th) - with Rescue. Retrocognition used. Unfinished Special Feature. *Forging A Bond With My Tsundere Friend (June 3rd) - with Mini. Retrocognition used. Unfinished Special Feature. *Monsterheart (Nov 10th) - with Boon. Skating/rejection scene. Retrocognition used. *Flex Girls Just Wanna Have Fun (Nov 21st) - with Ellen. Talking about powers. *Dads, Am I Right? (Nov 25th) - with Verve. Emotional post-session scene. Category:Characters Category:PC Category:Gwendolyn du Lac Category:B-Verse